


lance is a stalker, but not really.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith just wants his coffee, Lance wants to tap that, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday morning, Lance brings himself to the corner table of the cafe, and pretends to read a newspaper. Just so that he can take his place behind Keith when he walks in and joins the line to order coffee.Keith knows.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 50





	lance is a stalker, but not really.

He couldn’t explain it, but the feeling was there. Omnipresent and ever-consuming. Not actually related to his addiction to coffee, he liked to think, but hopefully a pull between two souls. Keyword: hopefully.

Keith Kogane was a hard person to connect with, after all.

“You know it’s destiny trying to pull us together, Keith!” Lance whined. “You can’t turn your back on fate.”

Keith scoffed. “You disguising yourself in a corner seat with a newspaper to conceal your face every time I’m gonna be here is _barely_ fate.”

“That’s not me. That was Patricia.”

Right. Not actually a pull between two souls. More like desperation to be the one to stand behind Keith every Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday at 10:03 am in the line to order coffee. Just to feel that slight buzz whenever Lance could strike up a conversation. 

Not the cliche that Lance wanted, but the daily dosage of ego-deflating that he _totally_ needed. Right.

Lance watched the mulleted man in front of him place his order - “A creme brulee latte. Extra syrup” - and wondered where all that sugar went if it wasn’t in the guy’s personality. _10/10 would still smash, though,_ the more impulsive side of him thought. Keith left the cafe without as much as a glance towards Lance, and Lance took it as a challenge. 

Wouldn’t Pidge just _love_ to hear this? She would. She totally would.

Saturday morning came and Lance found himself back in his usual corner with his usual shady jacket and the day’s newspaper held up to read. Except he wasn’t reading. Mostly because he was convinced that if Keith noticed him there every morning he came in, then Keith totally had the hots for him, right? That’s what Pidge said, anyway. Self-indulgence is not a thing that should be within Lance’s cognitive range. 

Then again, neither should cute guys with hot piercings but there Keith was.

Sitting right opposite Lance with two steaming ceramic cups in front of him.

When the fuck did he enter the cafe?

“Here to confess your undying love for me, mullet-man?” Lance lowered his shades and winked at Keith, to which Keith rolled his eyes.

“In your wildest dreams, uh, Becky.”

“Becky? With the good hair?”

“Your hair isn’t so bad.”

“Totally better than yours, though.”

Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes again. Lance thought that if eyes had muscles, Keith’s would be so beefed up right now with the amount of rolling it did. Seeing as Keith had absolutely nothing to say, he further prompted the conversation.

“Any special reason you’re at my table with two cups of coffee?” The Cuban was smirking his best smirk.

“Your name isn’t on this table, it isn’t yours. And if you don’t want the coffee, all you gotta do is tell me.” _Ouch,_ Lance thought. _Weren’t you flirting with me two seconds ago?_

“I’ll take it, alright. Whatcha here for?” Lance asked, taking a sip from the cup. _Pure black. Just like my soul. Haha._

“Coffee.” Keith looked outside as he sipped from his own cup.

“Just that?” 

Keith squinted curiously at Lance. He placed his elbows on the table and leaned towards him. “Gonna give me another reason?” 

“Been giving you a reason for weeks, how nice of you to pick up on that.” Keith smiled at that, leaning back into his chair. He must be a fast drinker because his coffee, still steaming, was nearly three-quarters of the way finished. Lance had at least two-thirds left. 

Keith finished the rest of his drink in a single gulp.

“Well, I’m done. Guess I’ll see yo-”

“Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, _I’m_ not done,” Lance interjected.

“So?” _This boy really has no emotion, hasn’t he?_

“So, we both gotta stay.”

“It’s boring. Give them your leftover and tell em to put it in a takeaway cup. I want to get out of here.”

So that’s what Lance did. Good on him, too. It earned him a walk outside with Keith right by his side. 

Keith was wearing an outfit consisting mostly of black articles, save for the white print on his shirt that read ‘uwu’. _Big weeb energy, for reals._ Not that Lance minded. He had his eyes set on Keith the moment he saw the back of his head the first time he stood behind him in line. And now that he’s come far enough to actually be considered a _potential_ for Keith _,_ well - he wasn’t going to question his fashion or entertainment choices. 

“Where are we even going?” The Cuban despised silence. He just _needed_ to break it.

“I’m not sure where you’re headed, but I need to see my brother at the Garrison. Kinda looking into getting in, you know? Not now, of course.”

“Holy crap, the space explorers? _That_ Garrison? No way. I call bull.”

“I’m being honest! We’re heading there right now! Look, it’s not far from here.”

Keith was right, it was a five minute walk away. 

The Garrison had been a dream academy for Lance, ever since it first opened. That is, since he was twelve years old. He was nineteen now, in his first year of college, majoring in photography and art. Yeah, he dropped the dream pretty early on, when their acceptance rates lowered dramatically. Hearing that someone he could _potentially_ get to know attended it? Surreal.

When they reached the destination, a totally beefed up guy rushed out to greet Keith. A single patch of white hair hung down round the front and covered his forehead. Lance assumed that was the brother Keith was visiting. And beefed up, he was indeed. Lance doubted his two hands could completely wrap around those arms. So thick, so strong, Lance could totally imagine them-

“Yeah, this is a friend of mine. Lance, this is my brother, Shiro,” Lance snapped out of his revelry just in time for the glorious introduction. Those thick hands felt so firm gripping Lance’s, he nearly forgot to greet him back.

“Pleasure to meet you, Shiro.”

He couldn’t stay long, though, and excused himself before Lance could even initiate small talk. A bit saddening, until Lance turned his attention back to Keith.

“So, uh, you gonna leave now?” he asked. Lance chuckled and nodded in reply.

“I’ve got a life, too, mullet-man.”

“Yeah, sure you do, Becky,” Keith replied with a fond smile, and yeah, Lance would definitely choose that smile over anyone ever, including Shiro.

Lance extended a hand towards Keith in farewell, and Keith hesitated a bit before cupping Lance’s with his own. It would’ve bothered Lance, except when he pulled away, there was a note in his hand with a ten-digit number and a message below it that read “i hope you’re not seeing anyone.” Keith had rushed into the building without saying goodbye. 

Lance chuckled to himself, walking back towards the cafe. Hunk, his greatest side-kick, baker-barista, _needed_ to know this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad. i'll edit it later lmao. thank you for reading! leave kudos and a comment! luv u!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.ricewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
